


Two Observant Uncles Winning to the Beat

by Katzbac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Oneshot, Other, So done, generated plot, made with a story plot generator with my dad at 10pm, this is how we deal with waiting for the next episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzbac/pseuds/Katzbac





	Two Observant Uncles Winning to the Beat

Kenma looked at the bright gaming console in his hands and felt determined.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his rich surroundings. He had always loved busy Tokyo with its black, brawny buildings. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel determined. Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Oikawa . Oikawa was an overconfident wave with gorgeous eyes and fit ears.

Kenma gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a strong, lucky, coke drinker with lanky eyes and tall ears. His friends saw him as a clean, cold cat. Once, he had even helped an unsightly baby crow cross the road.

But not even a strong person who had once helped an unsightly baby crow cross the road, was prepared for what Oikawa had in store today.

The stormy teased like gaming dogs, making Kenma zealous. As Kenma stepped outside and Oikawa came closer, he could see the crazy smile on his face.

"Look Kenma," growled Oikawa, with an apathetic glare that reminded Kenma of overconfident whales. "I hate you and I want money. You owe me 4152 yen."

Kenma looked back, even more zealous and still fingering the bright gaming console. "Oikawa,

"whatever," he replied.

They looked at each other with displeased feelings, like two evil, eager eagles earning at a very depressed battle, which had 8-bit music playing in the background and two observant uncles winning to the beat.

Kenma studied Oikawa's gorgeous eyes and fit ears. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I declared myself bankrupt," explained Kenma. "You will never get your money."

"No!" objected Oikawa. "You lie!"

"I do not!" retorted Kenma. "Now get your gorgeous eyes out of here before I hit you with this bright gaming console."

Oikawa looked frustrated, his wallet raw like a deep, decaying dart board. Kenma could actually hear Oikawa's wallet shatter into 4152 pieces. Then the overconfident wave hurried away into the distance.

Not even a drink of coke would calm Kenma's nerves tonight.

THE END


End file.
